Past Love
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: Rogue and Logan go back in time to see Logan's past and are told not to talk to anyone. Things don't go as planned. ADOPTED FROM Prexistence NOT PLAGIARISED
1. Past

**Before y'all go off yelling "Plagiarism! Plagiarism!", I adopted this story from Prexistence and since it'd be kinda annoying to say: "Hey, go read this first before you read mine!" and have it start in the middle, I figgered it'd make more sense just to post the original chapters**

**Main Characters: **Rogue**, **Wolverine**, **Gambit**, **Cyclops** (eventually), **Emma Frost** (eventually),** Victor Creed**, **Stryker**, and others will be listed as they come.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, so don't bother suing me or Pre because you'll get _nada_**

****

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had been open for sixteen years and since its opening had helped many mutants gain control over their powers. Some, like Xavier's second student, Scott Summers, had a harder time in learning how to control his powers. Others such as Jean Grey, had excellent control until it consumed her.

Reports of what happened on Alcatraz Island spread through the news and people were finally able to see that not all mutants were evil and started accepting a little more than before.

At the school, several of the students sat in the lounge practicing for their next test with Hank McCoy that would be in two weeks. Some of the students decided to slack off and just play video games or go outside. Four students decided to choose against this.

"Ah don't think that's right." Rogue commented to her boyfriend Bobby Drake aka Iceman as they worked on their anatomy homework together. It had been two weeks since she had received the cure taking away her mutant powers of absorbing people's life force or powers. It had always been nothing but a curse to her since the day they activated. Many mutants hated their powers and wanted to be rid of them as well. When hearing that there was a cure for it, she had never been so excited, though she didn't know how to tell her boyfriend. She was afraid of how Bobby would react. Would he accept her now that she was not a mutant? Would he be happy they could finally touch without him being absorbed?

She had felt relief flutter inside her chest when he accepted her decision. Some of the others in the school didn't see it the same way, while others didn't seem to care. For the past week they held hands and kissed more than usual, but that was only for a week. She would notice every now and then out of the corner of her eye, Bobby would still take a glance at Kitty and even at the new girl, Lorna.

She would just shake it off and pretend she didn't see anything. At least now he was paying more attention to her. That's a good thing, right?

"Well, it's called the right and left atrium, so they got to connect." Bobby shrugged as he looked down at the assignment. Across from them were Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin. "What did you guys get?" He asked them while looking at Kitty, who blushed.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." The young brown haired girl told him and looked down at her paper quickly before Rogue looked at her. She had a crush on Bobby since the day she arrived at the mansion. She knew that Piotr had a crush on her as well, but he didn't interest her as much as Bobby did. She knew Rogue had known about the crush and seemed to keep closer to Bobby. The only time she had been able to get some alone time with him was when Rogue left the school to get the cure. She had been able to spend time with him and he didn't seem to mind.

"I thought that blood goes from the right atrium to the right ventricle?" Piotr told the group. Bobby rolled his eyes and opened his book to find the answer.

"Yeah, cause the right and left atrium are separated by the interatrial septum." Rogue agreed with Piotr, which only made Bobby dig faster in the book to find the answer. He didn't like being proven wrong. He liked it better when the Russian student was hanging around proving him wrong.

"Well?" Kitty asked Bobby as he closed the book and wrote down the answer grumbling how Piotr was a smart ass. "Well I know who to sit next to during the test." She winked at Piotr causing him to blush. She wanted to see how far she could push Bobby before he would get jealous.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Piotr. "He's not that smart." He said to Kitty. "I bet he rememberized that answer to impress you." Bobby snorted. Rogue looked over at him like he was an idiot. She hated when they all studied together. It wasn't bad when it was only her and Bobby, but Kitty had a tendency to want to intrude.

"Don't get mad at him because ya didn't study." Rogue chastised her boyfriend as put away the assignment in her folder, the others doing the same. Maybe it would be better if they got away from them for a bit. "So, are we going to go out later?" She asked Bobby, who seemed to have his mind elsewhere.

"Hey, I heard a new movie Hannah Montana movie was playing." Kitty suggested to them. Rogue almost threw up.

"Ah can't stand her or her fake name. Ya are really Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana." She sneered and stacked her books together. 'Who invited you?' She thought to herself and glared at the younger girl.

"Is that why you stop going by your real name and only by Rogue?" Kitty raised an eyebrow at the other girl, who gave her a dirty look.

"We should go see it. Bot-I mean four of us." Bobby corrected himself; however, Rogue didn't miss what he meant to say. 'He wants to go with her.' She glared down at him. 'After what Ah went through for us and this is what he does?' She thought to herself bitterly. She was close to either breaking up with Bobby or breaking Kitty's skull. Though to be fair, Bobby should have ignored the advances if he really wanted to be with Rogue.

"Count me out." Rogue said as she and Kitty got up from the table. "Ah'd rather work out in the Danger Room." Screaming and yelling was heard down the hall way. All four of them ignored it, recognizing the voices of other students in the school.

"Why? You don't have powers." Kitty muttered under her breath.

"It's none of ya-" Rogue began to say when Jubilee came running into the room being chased by Evan.

"Get that away from me!" Jubilee screamed as Evan chased her with a spider in his hand and the Asian girl ended up running into both Kitty and Rogue, tripping them both.

"Sorry." Evan apologized and placed the spider on a plant and went to help Jubilee up.

"Don't touch me after you touched that!" Jubilee backed away from him and got up herself. She looked over and noticed both Piotr and Bobby went to Kitty's aid and helped her up and gather her things. Rogue was still on the floor with her books and papers everywhere. A hurt expression on her face. He had finally crossed the line.

"You alright?" Piotr asked Kitty, who shook her head and smiled at Bobby. He smiled back and then looked down at Rogue, realizing she was on the ground.

"Hey, let me-" He went to help her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone." She got up and left the room, feeling embarrassed and angry that her boyfriend went to help Kitty instead of her. 'After what Ah did for him and he still doesn't like me.' A tear streamed down her face as she raced through the hallway and accidentally ran into Logan.

"Whoa, where are you goin' in a hurry, kid?" He looked down at her and noticed the tears. "What did he do now?" He growled, knowing Bobby was still pining after Kitty. He didn't understand why she stayed with him and though she deserved better.

"It's nothin'." Rogue wiped away the tears. 'Great, the last thing he needs is ta see me cry.' She thought to herself. "Where were ya goin'?" She asked him trying to change the subject.

"The Professor said he found a way for me to know what happened to me before I lost my memories. I'm gonna go see him." Logan explained to her and saw her look down at her feet, more tears erupting from her eyes. 'Eh, screw it, she's more like family then the rest of them.' He thought to himself.

"Ya wanna come?" He asked her causing her to look up.

"Ah don't want ta intrude." She scooted away from him. Logan only shrugged.

"It'll get your mind off of whatever's buggin' ya. Ya already saw inside my mind, ya probably already know more than me." He stated. Rogue remained silent and looked off to the side. "I ain't takin' no, kid. Either ya come or I go beat the shit out of Popsicle for whatever he did to ya." A small smile spread across her face as she gave a small laugh.

"Alright, Ah'm only doin' it so ya don't hurt him too bad." Rogue smiled at Logan and walked down the hall beside him to the Professor's office. 'Ah should have just let Logan beat him up.' She thought to herself. Logan was the only one who she could really open up to. She had never been close with her father because he was always away and when he did come home he never wanted to spend time with her. From their first meeting till the time they met the X-Men, she knew more about Logan than her real father.

Logan opened Xavier's door, not bothering to knock. "Good to see you, Logan." Charles smiled at the other man and then looked at Rogue. "Is there something you need?" He asked to her and she looked the other way.

"I told her to come. She's already been inside my mind so it won't be nothin' new what she sees." He said to Charles and then glanced over at a Native American man standing in the room with a device placed on Xavier's desk. "Who's he?"

"Yes, this is a dear friend of mine named, Forge. He used to be a student here and has moved onto other things. He is brilliant in technology and I have asked him if it was possible if he could make a device to go back in time." Charles introduced Forge, who nodded.

"I thought ya were goin' to read my mind." Logan stared at Xavier. when Charles said he would be able to help him know what happened in his life, he didn't expect this.

"There is only so far I can go back. I have been able to go up until a certain point. You seem to wake up and have no memory of who you were. The first person you met was a young man who helped you escape a building being destroyed. After that, you traveled around. I am unable to find anything before that and I know there is more. I am giving you the option to go back in time to find out what caused you to lose your memory and what led up to that." Xavier told Logan.

"Is it safe?" Logan glanced at Forge, who smirked.

"I have already tested it out. A mutant by the name of Cable wanted to go into the future, so I helped him." Forge said confidently. It was weird being back at the school again for him. He had spent years at the school and had fallen in love with another student, Ororo Munroe. However, he didn't want to be tied down and left and broke her heart. He didn't know if he could confront her again and wanted to leave before it happened.

"What do ya think?" Logan looked over at Rogue.

"Ah think ya should do it. Especially if it will cause ya ta stop runnin' off tryin' ta find out who ya were." She told him and gave a small smile. "Ah'd kinda like ta go with ya." She suggested.

"Rogue, it is much better if you let Logan do this on his own. You have school work and people here who need you." Charles intervened. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

'People here who need me? Who? My cheatin' boyfriend?' Rogue thought bitterly to herself. "Ah ain't got anyone here that cares about me. The only friend Ah had joined the Brotherhood with Magneto. Ah'm getting' A's in all of my classes. Ah can't be an X-Man anymore cause Ah don't have powers and it is useless ta sit on the side lines watchin' people fight ta save the world. Ah wanna go and be there for Logan in case somethin' happens he needs help with." Rogue said determinedly. She refused to take 'no' for an answer.

"Logan?" Charles looked at the other mutant. "This is your journey, you decide." He sighed. He didn't want to endanger Rogue, but knew the girl would probably withdraw herself from the others and her school work if she didn't get to go with Logan, who was the only person she seemed to trust.

"I don't know how dangerous it will be." Logan said to himself and Rogue glared at him.

"Ah ain't five years old. Ah've had Magneto kidnap me, fallen out of a plane, and other crap happen around here, along with havin' those stupid powers of mine. Ah wanna go. At least it will distract me from everythin' that has happened around here." Rogue told him. "Ah could do it as an assignment of what Ah learned in the past." She tried to persuade Charles.

"That is unnecessary." Charles smiled at her and turned his attention back to Logan.

"If the kid wants ta come, she can." Logan looked at Rogue, who looked happier than after she got the cure and could touch Bobby. "Ya don't run off or talk ta anyone. What I say, goes." He warned her and she shook her head.

"Well, neither of you will be allowed to talk to anyone. You will have to disguise yourselves. If someone from the past sees you it could have consequences in the future." Forge interrupted them. "Going into the past is much harder than going into the future. In the future, you already lived and died, but in the past, you aren't even existing yet and can change people's lives."

"We won't talk ta anyone." Logan promised to Forge, not knowing he would not be able to keep the promise.

"What about you're past self, Logan? Ah mean, if ya are gonna lose ya memory, could Ah just talk ta ya and ya wouldn't remember?" Rogue suggested to them.

"No, that could change what he does that leads him to losing his memory." Forge warned her.

"Alright." Rogue sighed as Forge went over to his machine and picked up a bracelet and handed it to Logan.

"This is for when you want to come back. Activate it and it will create a link to the machine and open a rift for you both." Forge instructed before activating the machine and a bright pink portal appeared in the office.

"Both of you be safe and careful." Charles told Logan and Rogue as they got up from their seats.

"How far back is this thing goin'?" Logan asked Forge as Rogue went to hug the Professor good-bye.

"Approximately, 15 years into the past. It will drop you off ten days before you lose your memory." Forge replied as Rogue stood next to Logan.

"Ya ready, kid." Logan didn't have to ask, the bright smile on Rogue's face answers his question. Both of them stepped through the portal and disappeared. After two minutes Forge shut down the machine and put it on the other side of Xavier's office so when they came back they would appear in the school.

"You think they'll be okay?" Forge asked Xavier.

"We will see." Charles said simply.

Logan and Rogue dropped out of the portal into onto the dirty wet streets. It was pitch black outside with the exception of street lights. Logan got up first and helped Rogue to her feet. 'At least someone thinks' Ah'm worth helpin'.' She thought to herself as they looked around and quickly made their way into the alley to get out of the open. "Where are we?" Rogue asked him as she looked at the tall buildings with balconies decorated with plants and confetti.

Logan went over to the dumpster and began digging through it. There had to be some indication of where they landed. It didn't seem like New York at all. Even if it was in the past.

Rogue walked a little closer to the streets and looked around the best she could. It was exciting to finally be able to go somewhere new and not have to fight Magneto for a change.

She wondered how the past compared to the future. Were people more acceptable to mutants? 'It can't be as bad as it is in the future.' She thought to herself. At least here there was no Magneto causing trouble with the Brotherhood. If she recalled correctly, Magneto and Xavier had worked together during this time.

'Right now I am about three years old.' She sighed and thought of what was going to happen to her. Would she want to change her fate in the future? At least then she would know about what was going to happen to David, know about Bobby, and even stop Magneto from kidnapping her. Then she looked back at Logan and knew she wouldn't have met him.

"Ya know where we are?" Rogue asked him as she turned away from the streets and to the alley.

"We're in New Orleans." Logan told Rogue holding up a newspaper.__

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**

* * *

**_

**And so begins the large amount of copy-and-pasting I'll be doing to get all of Pre's current chapters up before I start writing**


	2. Day 1

**We own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

*****Past - New Orleans*****

"Come on." Logan ordered to Rogue as they went up the fire escape of an old brick building. He had searched around for an hour before coming across an abandoned apartment on the top floor across from the casino. He checked it out first and by the scent no one had lived there in years.

"Ya sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should go to a hotel or somethin'? What if the owner comes back?" Rogue suggested to him as he opened the window and crawled inside.

"Ya know we can't meet anyone here, not even if I never encountered them." Logan reminded her as she went slid through the open window and shut it. "Ya stay here; I'll go find somethin' for us ta eat. Maybe ya could clean out the fridge or somethin' cause it smells like shit from here." He told her before heading back for the window.

"Logan? Couldn't your other self sense you?" Rogue asked him curiously. It could prove to be a problem for the two of them.

"Probably, just gotta be careful of where I go. If I end up meeting him, well, I'll figure out what to do if it happens. Tomorrow I'll send ya out ta look around if ya are up ta it." Logan suggested to her. Rogue smiled and nodded. She always enjoyed being around Logan out of everyone else in the mansion. He treated her like she was an adult and not a child, even when she felt like one. He always seemed to place trust in her that he didn't with some of the others.

Rogue turned around and took in her surroundings. The apartment looked like it had been fairly clean with the exception of a few things knocked over. She ran her hand over the black leather couch that sat in front of a small television with wooden bookcases on either side of it.

She walked over to the table and turned it back onto its four legs and pushed the two chairs close to it. She adventured down the hallway where it became weird. There were holes in the wall like someone had thrown a fist at it. Pictures were lying on the ground as if they had been knocked off and stepped on. 'Guess either someone was really drunk or got inta a fight.' She thought to herself as she picked up the picture and set it back on its hook, only for it to fall off the wall again.

She entered into the bedroom on the right across from the half bathroom and was in shock. The door was barely hanging on its hinges and the frame around the door had cracks around it. The black satin sheets of the bed had been thrown on the white carpeted floor carelessly and above the headboard were three bullet holes. The mirror over the dresser had a giant crack on it and was missing a few pieces that had fallen off. The window had been smashed open with glass still littering the ground below. She found more bullet holes on the closet door.

'What happened here?' She thought and then took a step forward when she felt her foot step on something. She looked down at found a small dart and picked it up. It was as long as her index finger with a small needle at the end of it. "I'll have Logan take a look at this." She said to herself and placed it on the dresser.

Rogue went over to the closet and looked through to get an idea if a man or woman had stayed here. She found a bunch of shirts of black, purple, maroon, blue, and green with a few pairs of pants. 'Someone liked shoppin'. Wonder if we invaded Jubilee's ancestor's home.' She thought to herself as she looked through the male clothes. She finally shut the doors and walked over to the window and found on the other side of the bed was a dried pool of blood.

"Great, he just had ta pick a creepy place." She muttered to herself and decided to leave the bedroom. It was starting to give her the creeps. At least the kitchen and dining room were fine. She stopped at the small bathroom in the hallway and slowly opened the door. 'Please don't let there be a dead body in here.' She thought to herself, but found it was fine with the exception of the dust that caused her to sneeze.

"Gotta do some major cleanin' in here later." She said to herself before closing the door. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and had to hold her nose. There wasn't much food, but the food left inside had been rotten for quite a long time.

She held her nose as she picked up a small opened package of what she hoped had been bread and went over to the trash and dumped it out. "Told ya it smelled like shit."Logan said, startling her. She turned around to find him standing with a small bag.

"How did ya get that?" She asked him and shut the refrigerator.

"Broke into the back of this grocery story and got a few things. Not enough to make them wonder where it is." Logan replied before he went to the cabinets and looked through them. "I don't think this guy knew what the meaning of storing food meant." Logan said before closing the cabinets, not giving Rogue a chance to see what was up there.

Logan opened the drawers to try to find silverware. "Didn't know people could eat with this." He muttered and dug around the drawer to seeing what else was in it.

"What?" Rogue asked him and looked over his shoulder. Logan began pulling out knives from the drawer and placed them on the counter. "What's so bad about that?" She received her answer when Logan began unloading packs of playing cards. "So the guy had a card fetish." Rogue shrugged.

*****Past - Three Mile Island*****

Colonel William Stryker watched over Weapon X's newest experiment. They had gone to work a week after losing their previous experiment that was now being hunted. It seemed every tactic they used was turned against them. They needed someone better to hunt down Wolverine. Already some of the other agents had failed or had been killed by the animal and it was not acceptable. He was already being watched by the government for spending so much money on a project that got up and left.

He had admired James Howlett since the first day he found him and Victor Creed. Unlike the other man, James seemed to be able to hold onto his humanity better and was able to turn on his animal instincts. Creed was the opposite. The man was more animal than anything. He was useful for the moment, but didn't know how long he would be able to keep him that way. He knew how much he wanted to get back at Wolverine and the other felt the same way.

At the same time he also hated Wolverine. He was the same as the rest of the mutant population. He was meant to be their weapon to tract down other mutants and put them under control. He ran off on them and now they were out the money they spent on creating him. He had been so careful over the years in luring Wolverine into his hands, but something had gone wrong. That matter still had to be dealt with.

Stryker smiled to himself. It had been a perfect set up. He mentioned to Creed that if he _killed_ James' woman he would go nuts. His hypothesis was correct and Wolverine began hunting down members of Weapon X to try to find them just to find Creed. Unfortunately for Wolverine, no one knew the location of Three Mile Island with the exception of a few.

"Sir, we have reports on the mutant that escaped two days ago." One of the guards rushed to him and stood beside Stryker. "We wanted to know if you want us to pursue the mutant and recapture it or let it go."

Stryker raised an eyebrow at the man and felt like slapping him. What kind of questions was that? How dare he think about letting a mutant run free. "You will go after it. I will not allow any mutant to run free. They all need to be controlled, caged, or killed. Those are the only options you may take when encountering the mutant." He ordered to the soldier who nodded.

"Yes, sir." The guard saluted him before going back to his team and started preparing for New Orleans where the mutant was located.

Stryker walked down the stairs, his hand running along the cold metal of the rail before he reached the bottom. He went over to a table where a man was strapped down with no shirt and had wires sticking into his arms, chest and legs. His once tan skin now turning stark white and his head full of hair was now bare. The man glared at him as he came into view. "Now really Wade, you knew what would happen when you volunteered." He said calmly.

"I volunteered to get the healing factor, not to get metal shoved up my ass. So, is this how you and Victor feel when you're alone together? Or are you only pursuing him because Howlett dumped you." Wade Wilson commented before Stryker grounded his teeth. Two of the prisoners had started a rumor around the prison that Creed had been fucking Stryker. It was undignified, but he knew that they were only animals that didn't know any better. Reason more to put them on their leash.

"There is one small thing I forgot to mention." Stryker told Wade as a doctor came over with a large needle. "We've decided to close your mouth up. We believe it will be better for us and everyone else. I will see you again in a few days, Weapon XI." He said before leaving.

*****Past - Apartment, New Orleans*****

"It's a tranquilizer." Logan told Rogue without having to sniff the small dart. "Whoever lived here must have pissed someone off." He informed her and looked around the bedroom. "If ya don't want ta sleep in here, ya can always have the couch. Might be a bit better." He said as Rogue sat on the soft queen size bed. The room wasn't so bad, it was just the bullet holes that disturbed her a bit.

"Ah guess it will be fine." Rogue shrugged before yawning.

"I'll see ya in the mornin', kid." Logan said as he was about to walk off.

"Logan, Ah was wonderin', what is the first thing ya remember?" Rogue asked him and crossed her legs underneath her on the bed. She had seen a few images in her head when she had absorbed him, but they didn't mean anything to her. She figured maybe he could explain some of the things she saw.

Logan folded his arms over his chest and began to think. The only person who he had talked to about his earliest memories was Xavier in hopes he could find out more. Other than that, he hadn't shared it with anyone. He looked down at Rogue and thought it couldn't hurt to tell her. After all, she did accompany him to the past to help him find out what happened to him.

"I remember waking up with a headache and a guy pulling me outta a building. Don't know who he was, but he seemed like he knew me. I asked him what my name was and he said it was Logan. After that we came upon a lady that was dying." Logan leaned against the wall as he remembered the red haired woman that in a way reminded him of Jean. "I don't know who she was, but I felt like I had some sort of connection with her. The man didn't know who she was either. I remember seeing her take her last breath as she looked at me. I know I felt sad that she was dead, but didn't know why." Rogue laid her head on the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"After that I traveled the world for twelve years and then I met you." Logan finished and then looked at Rogue. "Did you ever pick up anythin' when ya absorbed my memories?" He asked her.

"Ah saw ya gettin' the operation done with your claws. That was pretty much the main memory Ah got from ya. Ya were angry about somethin' that happened. Ah saw bits of ya travellin' the world, but Ah didn't catch the first part ya said." Rogue replied to him.

"Yeah, so ya pretty much know as much as I do." Logan said with frustration before turning towards the door. "See ya in the mornin', kid."

"Night, Logan." Rogue smiled at him as he left. She got up from the bed and picked the bed sheets off the floor and made the bed. It felt weird being in a room that someone had been attacked in. 'Ah better not start hearin' voices in my head and get possessed by the devil.' She thought to herself as she sat down on the bed and lay down on her back.

She thought about what she would do the next day since Logan would let her explore New Orleans. She had always wanted to go there when she was younger, but her parents always refused. Now she was finally here and wished it was for visiting instead of looking for information. 'Maybe when Ah get back, Ah'll take a trip down here, me and. . . ' She thought to herself and then rolled onto her left side.

She knew she was using this trip as a distraction from what was happening in the present. It seemed like every time she came close to having a normal life it was ripped away from her. First with David, then she met Bobby, who ended up breaking her heart because he liked Kitty. She didn't understand why he couldn't come out and tell her why he liked the younger girl. Better yet, why he kept saying she was his girlfriend and pretending to care when he really had his eyes set on someone else.

"Maybe Ah'm tryin' too hard." She whispered to herself as she looked at the broken window as a cool breath blew in. She wrapped her arms against her chest and buried her head into the pillow. She was now everything she wanted to be since she first found on she was a mutant: normal. She could touch again, but even with that, no one still wanted her. A tear ran down her cheek and buried itself in her hair. "Maybe it was never my powers that were the problem, maybe it was just me? Maybe I pushed Bobby into Kitty's arms by complainin' about not bein' able ta touch." She mused to herself.

She could hear an ambulance siren coming in from the outside. She rolled onto her back again and placed her arms behind her head. She began to wonder why Bobby had asked her out in the first place. Did he ever truly love her? The first day of class he was the only one who talked to her besides John. During the time she had touched Logan and the other students backed away from her he still accepted her. 'Did he pity me? Is that why?' She brushed away the thoughts and started thinking about sleep. She would need it for the long day tomorrow.

'This doesn't feel right.' She moved onto her right side and looked at the closet. 'No one has been here for years, but why does it not feel that way? ' She thought to herself, but ignored the feeling. She knew if something happened, Logan would come to her rescue.

*****Present - Xavier Institute, Westchester, New York*****

Bobby walked down the hall as Kitty went upstairs to get ready before the movie. They agreed to go to the nine o'clock showing with Piotr and a few of the older students. He wanted to find Rogue and explain to her that what happened earlier was nothing. 'Sometimes she takes things too far.' He thought to himself as he walked past the staircase and found Jubilee and Rahne Sinclair sitting at the bottom.

"Have either of you seen Rogue?" He asked them. Both of them looked at him and then looked at each other.

"Why is he asking where Rogue is?" Rahne asked her friend and then looked back at Bobby.

"I know what you mean. Everyone knows they don't belong together. He keeps on checking out every girl except his own." The thirteen year old said and smiled at Bobby as he became frustrated. He didn't know why he bothered asking these twerps, all of them seemed to enjoy causing trouble.

"That's not what I asked." Bobby glared down at them and both of them stuck their tongues out at the same time. "You probably don't even know." He grumbled.

"Yes we do." The seven year old Rahne smiled at him and rocked back and forth the stairs before getting up.

"Where?" Bobby asked her again.

"It'll cost you, Frosty." Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I am not bothering with you kids. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Bobby sneered before walking off. He hated the younger kids of the school sometimes. They were getting more obnoxious as the years went on. When he arrived at the school he had never been that way. He was well behaved, well almost, he played a few pranks on Mr. Summers and learned that hiding the visor is not a good idea.

*****Present - Xavier's Office*****

"Yes, we are looking forward to meeting her." Charles Xavier said into the phone before hanging up. Ororo Munroe sat across from him and with a disapproving look.

"Why didn't you tell me Forge was here?" She asked Charles, who sighed and rubbed his fingers over his temple.

"I know how hard it was for you when the two of you had broken up. I asked him before he came back if he wanted you to know he was here and he said 'no'." Charles explained to her the best way he could without upsetting her.

Ororo sighed and leaned back in the chair. "It is alright I guess. If the Goddess did not wish for us to meet again, then so be it." She whispered and stood up from her seat.

"There was another reason why I called you here." Charles told her before she tried to leave. "There will be three new students arriving in two days, each of them are children. I would like you to set up arrangement for their rooms." Charles asked her.

"Of course, Professor." Ororo responded. "Evan seems to be enjoying his stay here so far. It is good to see him be accepted here than at his school." She said, referring to her eight year old nephew, Evan Daniels.

"Yes, I saw him playing with Nathan and Rachael the other day. He seemed quite happy here. I am sure he'll help welcome the new students." Charles smiled before dismissing Ororo.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Things will get more exciting soon. I promise**_**  
**_


	3. Day 2: Exploring

**We own none of the characters in here. Only borrowing them for our own amusement.**

**

* * *

**

*****Present - Xavier Institute, Westchester, New York*****

Ororo Munroe was in the middle of teaching her history session going over the events of the Cuban Missile Crisis. She was at the chalk board writing down the events that lead up to it and what happened during it. Her students were at their desks taking notes or pretending to pay attention as she continued to talk.

Bobby put his pen down and looked at the desk next to him that Rogue usually occupied. He had gone to her room the night before and she never showed up, nor the next morning. He had asked some of the other students, but none of them were able to tell him anything. Kitty suggested that she might have gone back to her home in Mississippi, but he doubted it. 'She would have told me if she was going somewhere.' He thought to himself.

He was beginning to wonder if she had run away again and if she was mad at him. He hadn't meant to upset her and didn't understand why she took offense that he had helped Kitty. He was only helping a friend and was going to help her, but she told him to go away. He thought maybe if he let her cool down for a while she would forget the entire thing and they could pretend nothing happened.

Kitty continued writing what Miss. Munroe was saying and when the professor turned back to the chalkboard, she quickly placed a note on Bobby's desk. He looked up at Kitty, breaking his concentration and opened the note.

_Was wondering if you wanted to hang out after class._

He read and then looked up to make sure the professor still had her back turned. He quickly wrote his response and handed it to Kitty before Miss. Munroe turned around and addressed the class. He began tapping his pen as he looked back at Rogue's desk. He was frustrated that she was hiding her feelings from him. If she was mad at him, why couldn't she just tell him instead of running off? He wasn't a telepath that knew what she was thinking. 'It's not my problem, I didn't do anything wrong.' He defended himself as Kitty returned the note, but was caught by Miss. Munroe.

"Kitty, is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Ororo asked the young brown haired girl, who got everyone's attention. She shrunk in her seat as the professor came over and stood over her desk. She picked up the note and then looked down at the young girl again. "Well it seems this is more important than what I am saying; I thought you would like to share your wisdom with everyone." She held the note out for Kitty to read. "Make sure you speak up so everyone can hear you."

Kitty glared at the teacher before she picked up the note. Her face was burning red as eyes were on her. She unfolded the note and began to read, "I asked Bobby if he wanted to hang out after class. He said he would after he found Rogue." Kitty paused and put the note down. She looked up at Ororo who was expecting her to finish the note. She sighed knowing people were going to think less of her after this. "I said I don't know what her problem is, why not just forget it." She finished quickly and put her head down.

Students began whispering around the class. The entire Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue triangle wasn't new to any of them and some of them followed it with more interest than others. Some said that they were the new Scott, Jean, and Logan triangle, which had been the big topic around the school since Logan made it clear he liked Jean.

Bobby sat in silence as Ororo walked up the front of the classroom. Some of the students were staring at him, but he didn't pay attention to them. Fifteen minutes later, class was dismissed. Kitty got up from her seat and didn't look at anyone.

"Kitty?" She looked over at Piotr who stopped her as she was about to leave the row. "Sorry that happened to you. If anyone says anything to you, I'll defend you." He swore to her. Kitty gave a small smile and hugged her friend.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Alison Blaire told her as she got up from her seat next to Piotr. "Rogue is a bit weird and heck she was brought here by Logan, who is a total nut job. The guy won't let us take a break in the Danger Room for nothing. Even Mr. Summers wasn't that strict."

"Thanks." Kitty smiled at her friend and they walked out of the classroom. Bobby gathered his things and followed them until he got to the door. He turned around and went back to Ororo's desk.

"Have you seen Rogue? She wasn't in Statistics either." He asked the teacher with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Rogue has gone on a mission with Logan. They'll be back in nine days." Ororo responded to him without looking up from the papers she was reading.

"Thanks." Bobby whispered and left the room, only to enter the hall and find the next class ready to come in filled with the younger students.

"Heard about you and Kitty. You two belong together, you both have cold hearts." Jubilee said with her books gathered in her arms. Rachael and Rahne both giggled next to her.

"Yeah, I bet that's why Rogue left because she got so sick of you and the ice queen. I bet she went out and found a real man." Rahne told him. Bobby grounded his teeth and glared down at them. He watched as the three girls went into the classroom and tripped Jubilee before she got through the door.

"Ow!" Jubilee whined as her books went everywhere and she swallowed her gum. "You ass!" She yelled and then noticed Ororo looking at her from her desk. "I am in trouble, aren't I?" She asked and Ororo nodded. "Damnit." She whispered and glared at Bobby who was snickering before he turned to leave. Rachael and Rahne helped their friend up and gather her books.

"Move! Get to safety!" Nathan yelled as he ran into the classroom, followed by Evan.

"What did you do now?" Rachael asked her brother as they took their seats and then heard footsteps in the hallway. They looked out to see an angry Piotr looking in and glaring at the two young boys. On his left knee was a small plastic dart. "I told you, we have to move in numbers." She whispered to him before Ororo started her class and closed the door.

*****Past - Apartment, New Orleans*****

Rogue sat across from Logan at the table nibbling on the cheese sandwich she made for breakfast. There wasn't much he was able to get for them and said he would try to find something better that night. She didn't mind, it was better than what some of the other students made for dinner. At least this wasn't deep fried.

"Ya sleep alright?" Logan asked her as he leaned back in his chair. Rogue finished her sandwich and wiped her fingers over the table.

"It was alright. Ah kept waking up during the night. Ah kept hearing noises outside." Rogue shrugged before getting up and cleaning up the table.

"Ya wanna switch tonight?" Logan asked her as she brought the bread and cheese to the kitchen. He hadn't slept much that night either, mostly watching out the window. The thought of learning something about his past made his curious. What he really wanted was to know everything that had happened before he lost his memory, not just what led up to it, but he hoped that this experience might spark something. So far, it didn't.

"No, Ah'll be fine." Rogue told him as she put her hair up. "Ah'm gonna go explorin' a little. Is there any places ya think would be good ta start with?" She asked him.

"I don't got a clue what's out there. Just think like I would and where would I go." Logan responded.

"But Ah don't have a fake ID to go inta a bar." Rogue smiled at him and Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Ya better not be thinkin' of it. I don't trust people around this city in the present or here. Ya get back here by four, no later. I don't want ya getting' in trouble with any of the locals around here. Don't know what kind runs around. I wanna know what happened ta me, but it ain't worth it if somethin' happens ta ya." He told her in a serious tone.

"Alright, Ah'll be back by four. Ah'll see ya then." Rogue promised him and picked up the communication X badge they had brought with them from Xavier. "Ah'll call ya if Ah run inta any problems." Logan watched her go to the window and open it.

"Kid." Logan called her to before she went through the window. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and opened it. "Get yourself somethin'." He handed her a hundred dollars.

"Ya sure?" She looked at him with surprise. She stared down at the money in her hand, not believing he was letting her spend the money on whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, ya been through a lot and deserve ta have some fun. Just be careful on who ya are around." He warned her and she nodded.

"Thanks Logan." She went over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, now get outta here. I gotta find somethin' ta do for the time bein'." Logan told her and looked around.

"Ya could always clean. This place needs it badly. Also maybe fix the window a bit in the bedroom. Ah don't know how many flies Ah found in there." She suggested to him before she went back to the window. "Ah'll see ya later."

*****Past - Sleepy Hollow High School, Westchester, New York*****

A seventeen year old Scott Summers sat in class listening to the teacher ramble on about the essay that was going to be due in two weeks. The young man sighed and looked down at his desk. He hated this class and the teacher hated him in the short time they knew each other. Every day the woman would always pick on him because he was wore his glasses in glass and she didn't approve. He knew she would pick on him soon and send him down to the Dean's office.

"Mr. Summers." The teacher turned back to the class and looked at him. "What did I say about having sunglasses in class? And don't tell me they are prescription because that won't work." She said and folded her hands in front of her.

"We've been through this. I have an eye condition." Scott replied to her, but it didn't seem to work.

"I will ask you to take them off. It is only the third day of school and each day you seem to disrespect what I say. Unless you have a doctor's note stating you need them on, I will ask you one last time to take them off." She warned. Scott rolled his eyes from behind his glasses and got up from his seat.

"I already know where the Dean's office is, I'll let myself out." Scott told her and left the room with his bag swung over his shoulder.

He walked down the hallway muttering how he hated this school. He didn't know why his foster family moved to this town. He was happy where they were before. At least there he wasn't bugged by the teachers to take his glasses off. He couldn't get up and tell the class if he took them off, he would end up blowing a hole through the chalkboard because he couldn't control his mutation.

That was another problem he was having. So many people hated mutants and wanted them gone it was hard to let anyone know that he was one. He was lucky his foster family was accepting towards his abilities.

He was about to enter through the double doors when they swung open and a stranger walked through wearing a long black coat with pants and shirt. Scott stopped walking and stared at the stranger for a moment before he looked down at the person's hands. They seemed normal until they came to the nails, which curved inward like a claw. At the tip of each nail dark red blood was dripping from the finger nails.

"Why hello there." Victor Creed smiled cruelly down at Scott. "Hope you can run, boy. I like the chase."

*****Past - New Orleans*****

Rogue walked down the streets looking in the windows of the shops as she passed. A smile appeared on her face as she stopped and looked at a clothes shop. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone shopping for new clothes and not just to hang out with Bobby at the mall. Every time they would always end up at a store he wanted to go to or the food court to meet Kitty and Piotr. "Maybe Ah'll stop here." She said to herself. She thought for once in her life she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to think about her and not worry about pleasing others.

'Do that on ya way home, don't wanna be carryin' that all around the place. First ya gotta think where would Logan go?' She reminded to herself. She owed him a lot after saving her from the streets and everything else he had done, she wanted to pay him back. However, it was not going to be easy. It was hard to think of what he would do since neither he nor she knew what he was like before he lost his memory. She assumed he was the same, but it was hard to guess where he would be around. 'Maybe we got dumped in the wrong area and were supposed ta head somewhere else.' She thought to herself and kept note to ask him later.

She heard a group of people walking out of the casino and thought about checking it out. A lot of people seemed to be in there and it might be a good place to look. She figured it couldn't hurt walking around the casino and listening to people talk. She might be able to pick something up on Logan or anything that was suspicious in the city that might give them a lead.

She made her way to through the doors and into the darkened casino. Music was playing in the background and the lights were dimmed low. People were sitting around the tables gambling away their life saving or sitting at slot machines and kept feeding them. She checked her pocket to make sure she still had the money Logan had given her before she began walking around the casino.

"So, did you hear about that beauty queen contest in Boston two months ago?" She heard a man say at a black jack table. She acted like she was watching the card game like some of the other females standing around the tables.

"You mean that hot blond number that got kidnapped?" The man next to him asked and picked up a card.

"Yeah, heard she won every contest she's ever been in. The other contestants gave her a nickname, can't remember it." The first man shrugged and threw a card down.

"I read somewhere they called her the Ice Queen because she could make the other contestants cry and run outta the place. She goes by the nickname White Queen." The second man replied and looked down at his cards.

"Why are you guys talking about an eighteen year old? Whoever took her is in deep shit. Her family has been searching for her and they are loaded. I wouldn't want to be that guy when they get their hands on him." Another man interrupted the conversation.

Rogue turned away from the table. She hadn't gotten anything useful from them unless Logan was the one who kidnapped this 'White Queen' which she doubted. He didn't seem like the type that would do that.

She walked around a bit and found a sign advertising for a card competition in six days asking for the very best to sign up. She had seen Logan play against some of the others at the mansion, but didn't know if he was that good at cards to sign up for that. 'Maybe, Ah'll have ta check.' She thought to herself and continued walking around.

"Get outta here!" She heard yelling from across the room that startled her. She turned and saw two guys throwing a blond haired man with green skin into the wall. "We don't want no mutant trash around here, you piece of filth." The one snarled and punched the mutant. She stepped back in shock as no one seemed to do anything; they only gave a quick glance and turned back to their game.

"I didn't do anything." The mutant pleads, but the others continued to beat him.

"Why isn't anyone doin' anything?" Rogue asked the woman standing around a table and looked down at her with disinterest.

"Don't pay any attention to that, it's just a mutant. It'll teach that little freak to come into here." The woman sneered and turned back to the game. Rogue looked at the woman like she was the one beating the mutant.

'What is wrong with these people?' She thought to herself as the two men left the mutant sitting on the ground. She stared at the blond as blood ran down his nose and he weakly got up from the floor. He hobbled towards the door getting glares from people who looked at him. She had heard of some anti-mutant groups in the present that had done the same, but not everyone was against them. She wondered if it was just this group of people who didn't like mutants or if everyone felt that way.

'Maybe this is why Magneto is the way he is.' She thought to herself as she watched the mutant leave. 'Everyone hates us. Well mutants.' She corrected herself, knowing she was no longer one.

"Are y' going to stand dere all day or y' gonna move?" She heard a woman with a Cajun accent snarl at her. She moved out of the way without looking at the person. "Tourists." Rogue ignored the comment.

"Ya here about the government approvin' of that Weapon X place? Heard they are gonna track down mutants." She heard a man say at a poker table. Rogue moved in closer to listen to them.

"Don't care about that. What I care about is what they are wasting our money on. Stupid mutants. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have any problems." A woman said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as the man leaned over her.

"At least it's going to a good cause. Hope this Stryker guy gets rid of them all. I don't want my kids going to school with them." The man replied.

Rogue froze when she heard Stryker's name mentioned. 'Shit, that's the guy who attacked the school.' She thought to herself and listened in on what else they were saying.

"They are not really getting rid of mutants. I heard they are capturing them and experimenting on them. Those who are useful, they brainwash or something into working for them and hunting down more." Another woman commented who was standing next to Rogue.

'Ah think Ah found somethin' for Logan ta know.' She thought to herself and began backing up. None of the stuff she found out was about him, but she figured it could be helpful and might spark a memory.

She left the casino and looked down at her watch showing two o'clock. "Felt shorter than that." She said to herself and then thought about going back to the clothes shop she found earlier. She wanted to get some other clothes besides the blue jeans and long purple shirt she had on.

She soon opened the door to the shop and walked inside. A woman greeted her at the door and gave her a small pamphlet of the sales that would be going on in a week. She smiled at the woman and started looking through the clothes.

"Do you need any help?" A young girl asked her and Rogue shook her head. She turned back to the clothes and tried to remind herself to stop talking to people. She didn't think Logan would go shopping at this kind of place, but didn't want to interfere with the normal timeline.

"This is kind of cute." She smiled as she pulled a green jacket from the rake and laid it over her arm to try on. She walked down the aisle looking through things and picking up she liked before heading to the dressing room.

"This makes my hips look wide." She looked in the mirror with a frown after trying on a pair of light blue jeans with a pink tank top. Everything fit, but it didn't look right. She quickly discarded the clothes for another outfit she had found.

She tried on a pair of dark green pants that fit nicely below her bellybutton and a green tank top with a yellow rose in the center. She put the jacket she found over it and looked in the mirror. "Not bad."

After trying on some of the other things she found, she decided to go with the second outfit she found. She didn't want to spend all of the money Logan had given her in one day, so she only chose the one outfit along with a pair of earrings and necklace that matched it. She brought the clothes to the salesclerk who rung them up.

Rogue looked down at her watch and saw it was three twenty and decided to head back to the apartment after this. She doubted she would be able to find anything else in the time she was here and didn't want Logan being mad at her because she was late.

After she paid for the clothes she headed out of the store and back to the apartment like she planned. She went to the alley and quickly made her way up the fire escape. She put the bag with her clothes down and carefully opened the window to the room and looked inside. Logan was nowhere to be seen. 'Must be in the bedroom or cleanin' up the bathroom.' She thought to herself as she quietly snuck through the window and shut it.

Rogue looked around the apartment finding it still dirty as how she left it earlier. "Logan?" She called out and went down the hallway to the bedroom, only to find it empty. She put a hand on her hip and gazed around the room. He said he was going to stay while she went out. "He better not have ditched me." She muttered before heading to the kitchen to find a note on the refrigerator.

_Went out. Be back soon. –Logan_

"Well that's helpful." Rogue whispered to herself and crumpled the paper up. She wished he wrote down where he went or how long he was going to be gone for. She didn't particularly like being left alone in the apartment by herself, but figured he couldn't be gone for that long. After all, he was the one who told her to be back by four and knew she would be here at that time.

She picked up the bag of things she bought and walked back to the bedroom. She pushed the door open and put a small black waste basket in front of it to keep it from closing. 'Ya think he would have fixed or cleaned somethin' while Ah was gone. Does he expect me ta clean this place.' Rogue thought to herself as she placed the bag on the bed and went over to a dresser.

She opened a drawer and found some white t-shirts inside and began pulling it out when she felt someone grab her around the waist and another around her neck pull her back. She felt the attacker's body behind hers and her hands went to the arm holding her around the neck. Her eyes widen as a playing card appeared in the other hand as her waist was let go. She watched as the person's finger tips began to glow a light pink and discharged into the card, highlighting the two of diamonds. The card was brought her near face and she froze.

"Not nice breakin' in without bein' invited _chere_. Dat be my job," she heard a male voice purr into her ear.

___**End of Chapter 3**_

___**

* * *

**_

**Not all of the chapters will have parts in the present with Bobby and the other kids. It does serve a purpose (besides torturing Bobby which is always fun) which you'll see later**


	4. Day 2: Strangers

**Concerning the story: Logan of the past will be referred to as James/Wolverine, Logan is present is Logan. Some of the movie has been changed around, though some stuff does stay.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. If we could own one thing in the world, I would fight over Taylor Kitsch... but the world is unfair so we're stuck with pictures.**

**

* * *

**

*****Past - 3:00pm, New Orleans*****

Logan hadn't bothered with tidying up the apartment. They were not going to be staying long and felt it was a waste to do so, especially if the owner ever decided to return. He doubted the person would want to return. It would be easier to dump this place and find a better one.

He perched himself on the window, his leg folded inward and his foot dangle off the side. A cigar hung from his mouth as he dug through his pocket to find the matches he had taken from one of the drawers in the kitchen. His pulled the booklet out and struck a match. He let the light flame hit the end of the cigar and watched it burn before shaking the match until it defused.

Down below in the alley he heard a police car pull through and could hear the radio and the two cops talking. "Damn, I can't believe the kid destroyed the school." He heard a male voice comment to his female partner as they turned the radio up.

"No one was hurt during the incident. Reports say that a student that attended the school was proved to be a mutant. When approached, the mutant unleashed what reports say was like a laser blast." The radio blared. Logan rolled his eyes as the two cops started talking about mutants and how they should all be apprehended.

"Different time, same thing." He muttered to himself and watched the police car begin to drive off.

"We are getting reports that the students name was Scott Summers and his family is" The radio reported catching Logan's attention. The cigar fell out of his mouth and burned his shirt before he tossed it into the alley.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me." He whispered and jumped out the window to the fire escape. He needed to follow the police car and listen to what was being said. He didn't think it was possible for him to hear of any of the X-Men during this time. He wondered if Xavier knew of Scott at the time and was going to rescue him or this was how he found him. Either way, he needed to find out more.

He didn't bother going down the ladder, it would take too much time. Instead, he jumped down to the alley and felt a small pain in his leg before it disappeared. He followed the police car until it turned down a street and kept on following it.

"The school has been closed for the time being." He heard the radio continue to report, but he didn't care about the school. He wanted to know where it was located. He wondered if maybe there was a chance that he and Scott had run into each other, but shook the idea off. Scott would have remembered him if he did. A man like Logan leaves an impression on people.

"No one was injured during the blast, but Sleepy Hollow High School in Westchester, New York." The radio finally revealed what Logan had wanted to know. He stopped pursing the police car and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

He still felt a bit of guilt over what happened to Scott. He couldn't have imagined the joy and fear he felt before Jean had killed him. The one woman he loved and cherished and she destroyed him. A part of him wished he could send Scott a message and warn him, but knew he could not interfere. Whatever happens to Scott in the past was meant to happen and will eventually lead him to Xavier's school.

"Get outta my way. Dis is a sidewalk, don't need idiots standin' around." He heard a Cajun voice snarl at him from behind and turned to see a man with short brownish blond hair glaring at him. To his side was a black haired woman who began tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve.

"Not again, Julien. Let's go." She whispered to him, but he pushed her hand away.

"Ya got a problem with me?" Logan asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to start a fight or talk with anyone, but this guy was giving him an attitude.

"Yeah, move it, retard! Don't know where y'r-" Julien began to say when Logan punched him in the face, sending him backwards. The woman bent down next to her boyfriend and tried to help him up. He pushed her away, feeling it was an insult for a woman to help a man up. He looked up to find Logan gone.

"Dat asshole better hope I never see him again, he's gonna pay." Julien growled as he stood up. His girlfriend folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to stop throwing a temper tantrum. This was the fifth fight he had been in within a week and this was the first time anyone had caught him by surprise. She hoped that the stranger knew what he was getting into.

*****Past - Apartment, New Orleans*****

Ever since her powers developed, Rogue had a hard time grasping her situation. Anyone she touched would fall victim to her powers and she would absorb their memories and powers depending if the person was a mutant or human. She never learned to control them which brought about her situation with Bobby. The two of them were only able to share a quick kiss and were never able to savior the feeling of being close to one another before her powers kicked in and absorbed him. That is what led her to take the cure and try to rekindle that lost time that he obviously didn't think much of for his eyes were already on someone else. She had thought to herself if she could go back in time, would she take the cure again? Did she want her cursed powers back that forbid her from coming in contact with another person? At the moment, she would take them back in a heartbeat.

"Who are ya?" Rogue demanded as she tried to break free from the strong arm that held around her neck. She watched the light pink from the card in the attackers hand glow and circle around the diamond in the card and around the edges. Small sparks flickered off the playing card before it extinguished completely.

"Ya sneak into my place and demand to know who I am? I should be askin' y' dat." The attacker snorted before he finally released her and pushed her away. Rogue turned around and slowly backed up in the room until she felt the closest door behind her. She pressed her palms against the wooden surface and stared at who attacked her.

He was not the most pleasant sight she ever saw. His auburn wavy hair hung down almost to his elbows and the ends of it broken off in different spots. Strands fell in front of his brown eyes that were watching her every movement. His face was littered with a brown beard that looked like it has been growing for two weeks. She estimated he had to be an inch or two taller than Logan, if not taller. A tight black t-shirt clung to his thin frame and strands of thread stuck out from tears along the small sleeve. A pair of loose dark red sweat pants sagged off his hips as the string around them tried desperately to hold them up.

"We didn't know anyone was livin' here." Rogue responded as he moved in a little closer and she backed up until she reached the wall. She didn't know what he planned on doing to her and began cursing Logan for leaving the apartment. Of all the times she needed him, now was crucial. She noticed him stopped coming near her and didn't know why. She followed his gaze down to her arms that were shaking.

"Not gonna hurt y'. Just not everyday y' come home and dere be someone livin' in y'r here." He said her calmly. He felt a sense of fear and panic wash over him and closed his eyes for a brief second to push it off. This was the third time in a day he felt emotions that were not his own. He took a step back, hoping to make her feel less threatened. He had no intentions of hurting her and wouldn't dream of harming a woman unless put in the position. "Now why y' here?" He asked her and folded his semi-muscular arms over his chest. The fear was still there, but not as strong as before and pounding into him.

Even though the man said that he wasn't going to hurt her, she still didn't trust him. He could be waiting until she let her guard down and then jump her. It was one of the first things she had been taught at the school: never let your guard down. "My friend and Ah were tryin' ta find someone and needed a lie low in the city. We didn't mean ta break inta here. It looked like no one was livin' here so we thought it was safe." Rogue finally humored the stranger with an answer. She thought maybe if she distracted him enough, Logan would finally return and be able to help.

"Y' couldn't go to a hotel and stay?" He asked her curiously as he tried to get as much information he could. As much as she didn't seem to trust him, he didn't trust her as well. He had already been having a bad week and the last thing he needed was to find out he had been followed.

"We're tryin' ta avoid as many people as possible." Rogue told him as she slowly stepped towards the bed and watched his brown eyes follow her. She felt a calmness rush through her and felt startled by it. One moment she was feeling panic and fear, then next it was gone. She tried to push away the emotions, but they wouldn't budge. It was almost as if something was telling her to trust him, but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Why? Y' in trouble with de law or y'r friend is?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at her. His arms became unfolded and rested at his sides. He moved further away from her and made his way over to the shattered window. Rogue looked down at her arms and realized she had stopped shaking.

"Ah'll answer it if ya can answer why your place looks like this." She waved her hand in front of the gun shot holes above the bed. The man frown and Rogue could swear she almost saw fear in his eyes before it quickly disappear. He finally tore his eyes away from her and settled on the red stain on the carpet.

"I won't ask if y' won't." He replied while still gazing at the blood stain. Horrible memories flooding his mind of the night that had changed his life and tore apart his home. All that didn't matter anymore. He was free and back home and there was an intruder that was moving towards the bag that had been forgotten. He eyed her as she reached down to grab it and he moved his hand to his right pocket for a playing card in case she brought out a weapon. Instead, he found a bag full of clothes as she dropped it and a shirt spilled out.

"Ah'm sorry about all this. We didn't know where else ta go and we have no idea about this city. We were only gonna stay here a few days before we left." Rogue told him, trying to judge on how much she should say. She saw the playing card in his hand and remembered what he had done with it earlier. The man looked down at his hand with the playing card when he noticed she was looking at it.

"Ya are a mutant, aren't ya?" She asked him and noticed the card disappeared within his fingers quickly and he shook his head in denial. If she had met him a day earlier she wouldn't have understood why he would deny it, but after seeing the mutant being beaten in the casino, she knew that there was no love for mutants in this era either. At least in the present, some mutants were defending themselves, even if it was the wrong way to go.

"Non, why would y' make a stupid suggestion like dat?" He asked trying to draw attention away from what he had done with his powers earlier. They weren't up to full par yet and knew if they returned he wouldn't be able to defend himself as easily. The last thing he needed was for her to alert people that there was a mutant in New Orleans.

"Ah saw the card turn pink after ya touched it." Rogue responded while still keeping her distance from him. She hoped that she didn't upset him by pointing out he was a mutant. It would have been easy to assure him that she was not if she was still a mutant, but at the moment she had no proof.

"Ah ain't gonna tell anyone if that is what ya are afraid of. Ah know a few mutants and am friends with them." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. A part of her still missed what made her unique from every other girl in the world. She hadn't minded the thought of being a mutant, it was just the power she was given she could not handle. "My friend that is with me is one." She added in hopes he would believe she was not a threat.

"If dey're lucky, dey're in hidin'." He said underneath his breath. He watched her stand up after having picked up the clothes that had fallen from before. Since she had walked into the room and opened his dresser draw, he had been studying her. He knew she was not a threat anymore and could easily take her down if she turned into one even if his powers were not working quite right yet. She seemed to be concealing information from him and he could respect that. There was information he would refuse to give as well. The one thing that concerned him was her friend she kept mentioning. He had learned two years ago, just because another person is a mutant does not mean they are a friend. In fact, they could be your worst enemy.

"Listen, Ah'll get our stuff and go after my friend comes back. We'll find somewhere else ta stay instead. Do ya know of any hotels?" She asked him before reaching into her pocket and scrounging out the change she had received from the clothes she had bought earlier. She frowned at it and hoped that Logan had more money. She doubted they would be able to spend eight days on thirty eight dollars and eighteen cents.

He felt disappointment and sadness wash over him once more. It was as if he had failed to do something or let someone down. He was quite certain that she wasn't a threat and even think of being one. There was no hint of malice that radiated off of her. He almost felt sorry for her. 'Where de hell did dat come from?' He thought to himself. A part of him was saying to offer her and her friend a place to stay, while the other half said to throw her out. He tried to picture her on the streets of New Orleans and knew that the mean streets would eat her and her friend up.

"Really cheap hotel." She repeated and then looked up at him to find an amused smile on his face.

"Y'r not gonna find anythin' for dat price." He responded and looked around the ruined room. It was going to take a while to fix this place up, it would just be easier to move. However, for the time being it would have to do. His eyes roamed back to Rogue who placed the money back inside her pocket and looked disappointed. "How long y' stayin' here?" He asked her.

"About a week and we're gone." She replied without even thinking about it. "Sorry again about this, Ah'll be leavin' now." Rogue sighed as she started towards the door when he stopped her.

"If y' can fix up dis place, y' can stay here. Besides, from de look of y' I doubt y' would be able to survive out dere." He said nonchalantly as he moved a piece of messy hair away from his face.

Rogue turned around and placed a hand on her hip looking insulted. Sure she may have looked weaker lacked confidence, but she had learned basic defense in the Danger Room. "What makes ya say that? Ah was on the streets earlier and didn't have a problem." She defended herself against him. Her eyes narrowed at him as he gave a soft chuckle to add insult.

"I attacked y' earlier and y' couldn't do a thing about it. If y' could have defended y'rself y' would have been able to get out of de attack. As for bein' on de streets, dey nice and quiet in de early hours, as soon as de sun goes down de wolves come out and play." He stated. Although it had been years since he had been back in New Orleans, he doubted that it had changed in the short period of time.

Rogue folded her arms and began to think about what she should do. He was offering her and Logan a place to stay, but didn't know why. Why should he care if something happened to them or not. They were the ones that broke into his home and he was offering strangers a place to live. It felt suspicious and yet she felt like she could trust him and couldn't explain it. She wanted to feel confused and scared, but it was like something was blocking it and being replaced by calmness.

She looked into his brown eyes and saw they were still alert and trained on her. the black circles underneath his eyes told a different story though. "Why?" She asked him, still on her guard despite what she felt.

He shrugged and stepped towards her, noting she did not back away like she had before. "Y' need a place to stay temporary and I could use someone to fix dis place up, dere is two other things dat it requires." He said as he now stood in front of her.

"Depends on what those two things are." She told him, praying that he was not a pervert and was asking for a kiss or something along those lines. Though, she was pretty sure Logan would kick this guy's ass if he tried that. That is if he ever got back. It was starting to irritate her that he went off and left her with this guy.

"Y' never saw me and forget about me when y'r gone, I do de same with y'." Was his first requirement. Rogue nodded in agreement to the first. It actually worked to their advantage. Although, it would have been better if she never encountered him in the first place. As she studied him a little further she thought there was no way Logan would ever associate with this guy. He looked like a hobo and doubted he had any information they would need so it wouldn't be affecting the future by keeping him around.

"De second is y' give me dat badge on y'r hip." He said and pointed to the X communication badge they had brought with them from the present. She looked down and it and grasped it with her hand as if trying to hide it.

"What? No!" Rogue glared at him as she heard footsteps behind her. She peeked over her shoulders and to her relief: Logan had returned.

"What's goin' on here?" Logan snarled and stepped in between Rogue and the stranger. He eyed the stranger and caught a whiff of his scent.

"We invaded his home." Rogue explained to Logan as he turned back to her and did not look pleased. "He's offering to let us stay here if I give up this." She pointed to the badge.

"Give us a moment." Logan told the stranger, barely giving him a glance. The stranger look insulted being asked to leave his room and was about to protest when Logan turned around and grabbed his black t-shirt and pulled him through the door. "I said out." He repeated and shut the door.

"_Salaud_!" They heard muffled through the door and Logan listened to footsteps walking down the hall and heard the bathroom door click shut.

"Ah swear, Ah didn't tell him anythin' that could endanger us." Rogue told the enraged Logan. She wondered if it was something he had found out while he was gone or was mad that she talked to the guy.

"Rogue, we already messed it up." Logan said to her and watched as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ah swear, Ah only told him that we were here for a few days and we will leave. Ah didn't tell him our names or who we are lookin' for." Rogue began to defend herself, but he stopped her.

"By talkin' ta him, we have." He stated to her before he sighed and ran a hand over his neck. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen. He knew he shouldn't have come back to this time. Now everything that happened might change what happens in the future.

"That guy is the same one that I remembered. He don't look the same, but his scent is." He told her and watched her mouth hang open slightly. They had made a huge mistake.

Down the hall, the stranger had closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. he didn't care if they chose to stay or not, it was up to them. The girl wasn't a threat, her angry friend he didn't know. He ran a hand through his hair as he started feeling sadness, fear, and panic run through him for unknown reason. They weren't his feelings once again. Normally he was calm and kept his cool and these feelings felt foreign to him. These were also the emotions that had pushed him to offer the girl a place to stay.

He wiped away the dust that clung to the mirror and saw his reflection for the first time with disgust. Never had he let himself look like this. He opened the top drawer and dug through it, pleased to see everything was left how it was before. He found a rubber band and a pair of scissors in the back of the drawer and pulled them out.

He set the scissors on the vanity and pulled his long hair into a tight pony tail. It had to go. The beard had to go. The smell had to go. Remy LeBeau did NOT go around looking like a gunk.

*****Past - Three Mile Island*****

The still form of Wade Wilson laid flat on his back while he glared up at the doctor, Carol Frost who was finishing up the last stitching around his mouth. She ignored the look and pulled one last time to the suture before cutting it. She placed the scraps on the small table next to her and proceeded to check her work. She heard the door swing open from across the lab, but ignored it. She knew Stryker had returned and most likely brought the mutant that was of interest to him back.

"There are reports on the news about what happened. I thought you were going to keep it quiet about retrieving the mutant?" Carol asked him while she continued her work. Wade's eyes shifted over when Stryker came into view and he moved his head.

"Creed is always messy with these sorts of things. He is only temporary until our newest creation is done, then we'll be rid of him." Stryker said and watched as Wade move his right hand the best he could while being strapped down. Stryker frowned and looked up at the blond scientist, who gave a small chuckle before noticing Stryker was looking at her. "What did he say?" He asked referring to the sign language.

"I'm not sure you want to know." She answered and began putting her equipment away. Now that the first stage of the process was finished, they would soon begin introducing Wade's body to different mutations. "Well, what he said was, you are a giant wiener and when he gets free, you're going to lose your tiny friend down under." She finally told him and watched as he looked down in disgust at Wade. It seemed no matter what the General tried, he could not shut Wade Wilson up.

Screaming interrupted them as they turned to another lab table where a mutant was tied down. The mutant screamed in agony as it's once purple skin began crack off and reveal a diamond center underneath. Tears poured down the mutant's eyes as it's entire body soon began to shine from the diamond skin that was forming from it. The machine it had been hooked up to began to beep repeatedly and it's vital began to shoot up beyond normal. "What is going on?" Stryker demanded as he and the scientist abandoned Wade and went over to the mutant.

The blond woman checked over the mutant as it continued to scream and it's eyes fixed on the ceiling. Suddenly, the machine began to slow down before the mutant's vitals' went flat. The scientist looked down at the mutant with sympathy as she went to grab a blanket from underneath the table and placed it over it. "This one did not take well to Emma Frost's mutation." Carol reported and received a slap across the face, surprising her.

"I thought I made it clear that they are not be referred to by name. These are not people and must not be treated as such. They are each given a number and that is all they are referred to as, unless ordered otherwise." Stryker snapped at her as she held a hand to her cheek and rubbed it. It was not a hard slap, but it still stung.

"Yes, sir. Mutant 129's mutation failed to bind to mutant 345's DNA. This is the second time we've had this problem. With mutant 483, we tried placing super speed within it and it ended up combusting. We've tried different powers with several mutants and some have shown little signs of adapting to the new mutations, but the results always end the same. There was one mutant who I had yet to check on that it seemed to work on, but I can't." The scientist reported to Stryker who listened intently. Over the course of the past year, they had been experimenting different mutations on mutants, but the result always was deemed a failure. He had hoped that with introducing the mutations to Wade that since he didn't have the X factor in his DNA, his body would accept it instead of rejecting like the others.

"Why can't you?" He asked her in a stern voice as he gazed down at her, causing her to look down.

"Mutant 266 escaped. We were able to find a way to change its eyes, but we don't know how long that will last. We did some tests on its natural powers to see how far the levels can go and found out we needed to reduce it temporary before experimenting. We were deciding between a telepath or empath power to introduce to it, and chose empathy. We tried telepath powers on other mutants and it drove them insane. We thought the same would happen with the empathy powers, but didn't receive any results. Our theory is, if it worked it should make it easy to affect 266's emotions or it could affect someone else's. It would make it very easy for it to get others to do what it wants. However, if it has control over it or not is another matter. The power could just drive it insane until it kills itself, especially with it being out is very dangerous. I was going to check on its progress when I heard reports that it escaped." She said to him and watched him run a hand over his jaw. He stepped away from the table and made his over back over to Wade, the clicking of his shoes echoing throughout the lab as he did so.

"Stanley, call Squad C and tell them to capture, not kill, mutant 266." Stryker ordered to a guard that was stationed by the entrance of the door. The guard saluted him before it left to do as instructed. Stryker looked down at Wade, who was glaring at him and began blinking repeatedly. "It will be a backup, but I doubt we'll need it. I'm sure everything will go as planned with our friend here." He smiled down at the bald man as the scientist joined him by Wade.

"Sir, I think he's blinking Morse code." Carol said to him and watched as he looked down in annoyance.

"Fix his eyes." He ordered before leaving the lab, having enough of Wilson's behavior. He thought maybe a lobotomy might do the trick, but knowing how defiant Wade was, he would find a way around it.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Each mutant's number is by what comic they first appeared in. Example: Emma Frost - 129; Cyclops is going to be 111 because it's kind of weird labeling him as 1. Also, Gambit's eyes and appearance will change, as his regular powers will come back.**


	5. Day 2: Clean

**We own none of the characters within the story.**

**

* * *

**

*****Past - Apartment, New Orleans*****

Remy stood in front of the mirror and turned the faucet to the sink on and nothing happened. He frowned before he rolled his eyes. Of course these strangers wouldn't know how to turn the water back on or electricity, but he just wanted to be able to relax after his stressed out week.

He opened the door to the bathroom and looked down the hall to the bedroom to see the door still closed. He huffed to himself thinking of the girl's rude friend that threw him out. That guy had a lot of nerve! Normally he wouldn't put up with it, but was still not feeling like himself and hadn't since those people injected who knows what into him.

He smiled slightly to himself as he walked down the hallway and turned to the door on the right to exit into the hallway. He was lucky that the guards that had been walking him down the hallway had been stupid enough to forget their guns and he had been able to knock them out and run for it. It had taken him a while to figure out where he was and luckily knew a connection that could get him back to New Orleans.

Remy closed the door behind him as he walked to the door across the hall and pounded on it. He knew the coward would still be living here. There was nowhere else for him to go and he would disguise himself if people became suspicious. He heard rattling of bottles behind the door and heard a dog bark from inside. The clicking sound of the door locks coming undone and more movement from behind the door until it finally peaked open.

"What do you want?" A male voice asked while keeping himself hidden behind the door. Remy twitched his nose as a musky scent filled his nostrils.

"Turn de water and electricity back on." Remy ordered to the man and crossed his arms over his chest. The door opened wider and a man with short black hair wearing a white t-shirt and red boxer shorts came into view. "_Homme_, didn't we discuss dis before of wearin' clothes?" He asked and turned his head away.

"Sorry, you want to go down the street. That is where the homeless shelter is." The man said and placed his hand on the door. Remy narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. He knew he looked like a mess, but now the boxer wearing man was pushing it.

Remy grabbed the door and pushed it back before the black haired man could close it. "Maybe if y' listened, Courier." Remy said and the door stopped being pushed against him. The door opened again and the man stared at him.

"I don't know who this Courier is, sorry. You got the wrong person." The man said with a little laugh.

"Y' just sayin' dat to hide y' own skin. Even when we was in business together for dat short time y' always hid behind me, Jake." Remy gave another hint to the other man. He knew if his eyes hadn't changed Jake would have recognized him right away. The only thing he had that was still the same was his accent and that didn't help when other Cajuns lived around the city.

Courier stared at Remy for a moment in shock. There was no other person that he had made contact with that knew both his real and codename. After what happened two years ago, he had kept quiet and used his morphing powers to disguise himself each time he went out. "Damn, you look like hell." Jake grinned at Remy, who rolled his eyes.

"Been to hell and back and y' gonna go dere soon if y' don't turn de water and electricity back on." Remy warned him again and Courier smirked. He was enjoying seeing the younger man looking so much like a bum. How he wished he had a camera.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in a minute." Courier promised him before he closed the door behind him. "Hey, are you going to be staying here again for good or going to be moving? Only because I don't want no one blasting into my home and capturing me. " He said and noticed Remy was not amused. "Right, water. I'm on it." Jake quickly walked down the hallway and out of the Cajun's sight.

Remy turned around and went back into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He made his way back to the bathroom and noticed the bedroom door was still shut. A mixture of confusion, irritation, and fear flooded him and he quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door.

It did not stop. He grabbed his head and leaned against the door. He knew whatever was affecting him had to do with whatever had been injected into him. Unfortunately, the scientists were not so kind to tell him what they were doing and told him to shut up when asked. The guards were much more talkative, but even they knew better than to give that kind of information out.

He knew he wouldn't be having any of these problems if his powers had been working properly. When they were back, he would be able to place a mental shield around his mind and block out anything that assaulted it. He prayed to whoever was listening that his powers would turn back on so he wouldn't feel so vulnerable. He hated the fact that it would be so easy for a telepath to enter his mind. 'Nosy perverts.' He thought to himself before he went over to the shower and turned the water on.

He let the water get hot before he decided to go in. It had been so long since he had been able to enjoy a nice warm shower without a guard pointing a gun at him and telling him he had three minutes. He wondered if any of the other prisoners had been fortunate to escape like he had.

He finally took the pair of scissors and grabbed a hold of the pony tail he had made and snipped it off. Pieces of auburn hair fell to the ground, but a majority of it was still within his grasp. He tossed the hair in the waste basket, breaking apart the cobweb that had made itself home.

Remy ran a hand through his hair to shake the strands apart. Once it was neatly apart he moved the rebellious strands that fell in his face to the sides and then opened the top left drawer for a razor, newer bar of soap, and a rag in the lower cabinet. He placed each on the ledge of the shelf before he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

In the bedroom down the hall, Logan was pacing back and forth in frustration. They did the one thing that they were warned not to do. Not only that, but they ran into the first person Logan remembered meeting. He couldn't understand it, out of the billions of people in the world, they broke into the apartment of one of the people they needed to avoid.

He stopped for a moment and Rogue swore he was going to punch a hole in the wall, but didn't. Instead he returned to his pacing and wearing the carpet down. "What are we gonna do?" She asked him finally breaking the silence between them since he revealed he knew the stranger somehow.

"I don't know. Now whatever happens may not. Hell, we might have screwed the past up that I might not even lose my memories or meet you later." Logan said before he finally broke loose and punched the wall in frustration. Rogue stepped back away from him.

Logan removed his fist from the wall and watched the cracked drywall fall to the ground. He didn't understand how they could have messed this up. It was so simple: don't run into your past self or anyone else. He turned to see Rogue with a startled expression on her face and began to feel bad. He wasn't mad at her. She hadn't done anything wrong except try and help him. There were two people at fault: Xavier and himself.

Charles had kept pushing him to find his past on his own and then offered him this chance to find out who he was before his memories disappeared. The old man had to know there was a chance they would run into people in the past without knowing it. He didn't know if he should recognize people, names or faces or not. Why would Xavier risk sending them back if it meant they could mess up the future?

He was also mad at himself. He should have tried to find the answers on his own. Of course the whole mess with Magneto went down and Scott died leaving the X-Men without a leader. He should have walked out the door instead of Scott. He was sure if he searched hard enough in the present, he could have found at least someone that knew who he was before.

"I ain't mad at ya, kid." Logan finally said to Rogue to calm her. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before he took four steps towards the bed and then stopped. "I'm not sure of what we can do. We weren't meant to run into him." He told her before he sat down on the bed.

"Do ya know what his name is? He didn't seem to recognize ya, otherwise he might have said somethin'." Rogue suggested to him, hoping it would ease the frustration.

"No, never got his name. Only thing I remember is him pullin' me out of a building that was comin' down. He acted like he knew me and when I asked him what my name was, he told me. Knew he was tellin' the truth." Logan pulled out the dog tags from inside his shirt to show to Rogue before he tucked them back.

"So ya haven't met him yet then. That's probably why we got dumped here. Ya past self has ta come around here within the next eight days and meet him." Rogue said and then thought for a moment. How were they going to get this guy to meet up with past Logan if he has already seen the present Logan?

"Yeah, I could always knock him out and make him think it was all a dream." Logan shrugged when Rogue shook her head. "He would have forgotten that he met me."

"And he also forgets who he is then ya are really screwed." Rogue chided to him. Another thought had occurred to her: if they messed up Logan's past, what did that mean for her? Would she still be wondering around until the Brotherhood captured her and used her for their plans? She shuddered at the thought.

"Should we leave? He said we could stay, but maybe we should teleport back home. Ah mean, we've been here for two days, and your past self hasn't even come here yet. What if ya run inta him?" Rogue told him as she stepped closer to the bed and sat on the opposite side of Logan with her back facing him.

Logan bent over and rested his arms on his knees and thought of what they should do. They could go back and forget about trying to find out about his past, yet at the same time they did need to somehow fix the slip they made. "No, we're gonna stay here." He said surprising Rogue. "We gotta make sure he runs into my past self somehow. We weren't meant ta be in this time and already screwed it up. Now we gotta try and fix it." Logan told her.

A single strand of white hair fell on Rogue's cheek as she nodded in agreement. She twisted the strand in her fingers as more questions came to mind, mainly, how they were going to get this guy to meet past Logan if he has already met him. Wouldn't the stranger grow suspicious? What if they mess up more and his guy tells the past Logan that he already met him? She hoped that Logan had a plan for what they were going to do if things should get worse.

"Are we gonna tell him our names? Ah mean ya can't really change yours if ya are supposed ta meet him again. Ah ain't tellin' him my real name, but what about my codename?" She asked Logan for advice.

"We'll tell him my name." Logan got up from the bed and pulled out the teleporting device from his pocket and looked at it. He wished there was a way to contact Xavier on what they should do. Should they go ahead and pursue or leave? At the moment he was going on what his instincts were telling him: to stay. Once again he was being thrown into a role he did not want or ask for. "Use yer codename, if he asks for a real one, make up one." He instructed.

"That sounds easy enough." She shrugged and looked down at the bed where her fingers were resting. She ran her hand over the wrinkled sheet to flatten it. Rogue gazed over at Logan. "Ah was wonderin', ya said he didn't look like that when ya last saw him, but his scent was the same. What did he look like?" She asked curiously.

Logan thought about explaining what the other man looked like and paused for a second. He had to remind himself this was not one of the teenage girls that ran around drooling after men. Rogue was much more mature than a lot of the other students in the mansion. He knew it wasn't her choice either. Her powers made her feel isolated from the real world and only able to look out while being trapped inside. She had to be more cautious than most girls did at her age. He had thought Bobby would have helped a lot, but that brat only caused her more pain. He intended to have a little sit down with the younger man when they got back.

"Well he-" Logan began before a banging on the door interrupted them. He gave a soft growl already knowing the stranger was standing outside. He tried to ignore the pounding and continue talking to Rogue, but it only grew louder. 'He's pushin' it.' He thought to himself before he went to the door and swung it open.

It was like looking back into his first memories. The stranger now looked almost exactly like he did when Logan first met him with the exception of his hair being wet, he didn't have a five o'clock shadow, and he was only wearing a towel tied around his waist. "Need new clothes, burnin' de old ones as soon as I can." Remy pushed Logan aside and went to the closet. Logan balled his hands into fists and then looked over at Rogue

'Damn.' Was her only thought as she got a quick view of Remy's body before he opened the closet and got the backside view. It wasn't as nice as the front, but still appreciated it.

Logan had to stop his claws from popping out of his knuckles as Rogue watched Remy. He knew he would have felt calmer if the younger man was wearing more than a towel and Rogue was not in the room. He knew if they were in the present and Bobby had done this, he would have been on the floor with three holes through his chest.

Remy dug through his clothes with a small smile on his face. He felt almost like a brand new person since he had cleaned himself up. It was like his confident demeanor had returned instantly after he washed away the past two years of grim away. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt before shutting the closet and heading for the dresser.

"See somethin' y' like?" Remy smiled down at Rogue, who snapped out of her daze.

"No, was wonderin' where the other guy went." She said quickly as her cheeks brightened red and turned her head away. She figured this guy was just like Bobby. He finds a girl he likes, plays with her until another one comes along. Well she may appreciate certain aspects of him, but was not going to play again.

Remy gave a soft chuckle as he grabbed a pair of boxers out of the bottom drawer and walked past Logan. "All yours, _mon ami_." He said to the older man before he walked down the hallway to the bathroom to change.

Logan growled and shut the door behind him. He looked over at Rogue to find her still blushing and shook his head. "That answer your question." He asked Rogue, but she didn't respond. He was almost afraid to know what was running through her mind at the moment.

'He's not that hot. Okay, maybe a little. His body is much better than Bobby's. Why am Ah comparin' the two? Bobby is. . .was my boyfriend.' She thought to herself until she realized Logan was staring at her. She felt more heat rush to her cheeks and realized he said something and she wasn't paying attention. "What did ya say?" She asked innocently.

"Great." Logan muttered. Maybe it would be a better idea to go back.

*****Past - Three Mile Island*****

Scott Summers eyes slowly opened and noticed his vision was blurred. He reached for his face and realized that his glasses had been taken off and he was not blasting a hole through the wall. He sat up hastily and found himself in a cramped cement cell with bars to the right where the only source of light came from.

He finally stood up and realized his clothes had been changed from before. His normal school attire had been replaced by a dark red jumpsuit that had a zipper down the front. His shoes and socks had been replaced by a pair of black slippers that barely fit on his feet.

He slowly walked over to the bars that held him in and grabbed them with both hands, feeling the cold metal pinch his palms. Across from him was a blond haired woman dressed the same as him with the exception her jumpsuit had been zipped down and she wore a white tank top underneath. She was sitting against the wall of her cell and stared at the metal wall in front of her with a bored expression on her face. Scott saw a red and yellow blinking light above her cell that would alternate every ten seconds.

"Hey!" Scott called to the blond, who didn't bother to turn her head and acknowledge him. "You in the white, where am I?" He demanded to her and she finally turned her head and her blue eyes stared at his brown ones.

"New kid finally woke up." He heard snickering from the cell next to him. He saw a hand appear in his view from the cell to his left. "Welcome to hell, next stop the lab where you will be violated in every sense of the word." A male voice told him. The person sounded like he was around the same age as himself.

"Ignore Pietro, although he is correct, he is very crude when speaking most of the time." The blond said as she finally stood up and walked over. She rested her arms across the bars and looked at him. "So who are you and how did you get caught?" She asked him, finally starting to take an interest in him.

Scott swallowed and released his hands from the bars he was holding. "My name is Scott Summers. I got captured by this giant guy who was chasing me in my school. He ended up grabbing and pinning me to the floor until I felt a shock in my back that knocked me out." He explained and watched as she nodded her head as if she had heard the story before.

"That is Creed. He helps hunt mutants down with Stryker and brings us here. He has brought many of us here, with exception of a few. He has other agents that track us down and capture us, however Creed does most of the work." She explained to him. "My name is Emma Frost." She finally introduced herself. "I was supposed to be getting ready for a fashion show when that brute attacked my car and took me." She told him and looked over at the cell next to Scott's and saw the boy next to his was imitating her with his hands.

"At least from what I've heard, my family is out looking for me, unlike other people's fathers who are powerful and seem to be more at ease without their annoying son." Emma smiled at the white haired boy narrow his eyes at her and come up to the bars again and grab them.

"I'm sure my dad is looking for me! I know my sister is too! When Magneto finds out I'm here, he's going to turn this place into kibble and everyone that works here!" Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver yelled in outrage at the smirking blond. She knew how to get to him easily and he loved to annoy her. Although it did bother him on whether his father would come or not, he hoped that he thought enough of him to be rescued.

"Where are we?" Scott finally broke up the two. At the moment all he cared about where he was and how to get out. These two could carry on their argument once he was miles away.

"We are on the beautiful Three Mile Island, created by William Fuckface Stryker. He gets a high off of watching mutants in pain, experimenting on us, and watching us die." Pietro explained to Scott as he leaned against the bars of his cell.

"Precisely. Stryker has us experimented on for his grand 'create the ultimate mutant for a weapon' program. I'm not too sure on how long it has been going on, but my estimate is four years according to Pete before they hauled him off. I have been here for two months, your annoying little friend next to you has been here for eight months. Some are more unfortunate and have stayed in this beautiful resort for years, but most do not live that long if they are lucky." Emma said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Don't even try to use your powers, they won't work." He heard the boy next to Emma tell him. He finally glanced over at him and noticed his skin was tainted green and his hair was slimy black. His eyes kept darting around and watched as a fly landed on the cell across from his. The boy ran his tongue over his lips.

"Yes, like Toad said, each cell has a power negator. It makes sure that we can't use our powers and break out." Emma told him and Scott nodded. This was why he didn't need his glasses and wasn't blasting a hole through the wall. What he had learned already was disturbing. He had heard of some groups that had hated mutants, but he didn't think it went as far as experimenting on them. What sick freaks did that?

"What do they do to us in the labs?" Scott asked, almost afraid to find out. In a way he wanted to know so he would be prepared for whatever it was to come. At the same time, he knew it would probably only terrify him more when his turn finally came.

"They test to see how strong your powers are and if they will be of any use to them. If they find your powers useful, then they will exact DNA from you and test on it. You will be stabbed with needles more times in one day than you ever have in your life, I guarantee it." Emma shuddered as she remembered her own experience. "Depending on how useful you are, they will keep you around and try to bind your DNA to other mutants. Stryker has some sick fascination with trying to create a being that can hold many different powers, but has had no such luck." She sighed and went back to her spot where she had been sitting before and stretched her hands in front of her.

"Hey, dude, wakey wakey." Toad called to the cell next to Pietro. A mutant laid on it's side and had not gotten up since it's return from the labs. "Ugh, guys. He's not getting up!" He told the others.

Pietro walked to the other side of his cell and began banging on the wall to try to get the mutant's attention. "Nope, still not working." Toad told him and watched the mutant roll over with a pain expression on it's face. It moaned and curled into the fetal position.

"Damnit." Emma cursed and got back up and went over to the far side of her cell to see if she could see the mutant. "Keep yelling, do anything to get him up." She ordered to Pietro and Toad, who didn't even need to be told. They all knew what happened when a mutant started to act like this.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked Emma with a confused expression on his face. He glanced over and saw Toad yelling and waving his hands at the mutant's cell. Pietro was pounding on the wall and would stick his hand out of his cell and wave to the mutant next to him. He didn't understand why it was so bad for a mutant to be laying down. Maybe it was in pain after what had happened to it.

Emma looked over at him with an angry expression until she recalled that he was still new and wouldn't understand. "I'm going to tell you this, so you better listen. If you ever come back from the labs and are in pain, deal with it. Do not lie down and act like you are weak. Toughen up to the pain and get used to it or it will be worse." She warned him, only to add to Scott's confusion.

"Why? I mean with everything you say they do to us, why should they care if we are not moving or in pain?" Scott asked and was starting to get annoyed by the yelling. Other mutants down the rows began trying to wake the mutant up as well.

"Because to Stryker and these other sick freaks believe then you are done and they drag you off to Cornelius for the Wendigo Project. Everything they do to you in those labs is bad, but the Wendigo Project is worse." Emma warned him and turned her attention back to the mutant, who was still not moving.

"What is it?" Scott asked, but Emma didn't answer him. Instead, she found a pebble near her cell and chucked it at the mutant. It bounced off the side of the cell and didn't disturb the mutant.

"The Wendigo Project is messed up. They take humans or mutants and turn them into monster. I overheard Stryker talking to Cornelius that the government doesn't want humans being placed in the project, so they wait for a mutant to grow weak before they place them through it." Pietro explained to Scott after giving up on trying to wake the mutant. He knew his neighbor would be a goner as soon as the guards came in.

"They inject a whole bunch of steroids and other fun things they find laying around the room into their victim. I was in the lab when Cornelius brought in one of his projects. The mutant looked so weak and pale and then it grew into a monster in a matter of minutes. It was huge and I mean HUGE! I guess Stryker wants an army of them, but they aren't controllable yet. I guess they had a few of them at the Alkaline Lake compound and they went on a rampage through one of the labs and destroyed a bunch of equipment. They killed a ton of guards and from what they said was another weapon they've been working on ended up destroying two of them by itself." Pietro shuddered. A clicking of the door turned their attention and all at once the captured mutants went quiet.

Scott heard the door to the entrance of the prison open and three guards walked past his cell to the left. "Yep, this one is done, Chris. Just in time. Cornelius wanted a new rat to play with." One of the guard's laughter echoed throughout the prison.

Scott looked across his cell and into Emma's to find she was now facing the wall instead of watching the guards. Toad was giving a sympathetic look towards his fellow prisoner as the guards hauled the mutant out of it's cell by the collar of it's shirt. A loud scream of pain rang out and Scott almost felt like covering his ears.

"Stupid freak is like dead weight." One of the guards muttered as Scott watched as the mutant was dragged lifelessly across the ground. He didn't realize it until he felt the cold metal touch his back through his jumpsuit that he had stepped backwards in his cell. Never had he seen people so cruel to another being. These guards acted like the mutant was nothing, but a wild animal.

"Now you see what I mean." Emma said while still keeping her back turned. She bowed her head and moved it to the right with strands of blond hair blocking her face. "No one will protect us. The only ones that can save us are ourselves." Was the last thing she said before it remained silent in the prison. He glanced over at Toad who had gone further into his cell and disappearing from sight. Scott lowered himself to the floor and crossed his arms over his bent knees. He had barely been in this place for an hour and wanted out. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it as long as these mutants did.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The fun chapters begin on Day 3. Unfortunately, we're still not there yet.**


End file.
